mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Eris Greyrat
Eris Greyrat '''(formerly '''Eris Boreas Greyrat) is the distant older cousin and wife of Rudeus Greyrat and the mother of Ars Greyrat and Christina Greyrat. She is the daughter of Philip Boreas Greyrat and Hilda Boreas Greyrat, also the granddaughter of Sauros Boreas Greyrat. Appearance She has long red hair, nice figure and swords around her waist on both left and right side. Among Rudeus' wives she is the only one who has large breasts and waist. At the end of the Decisive Battle Chapter, she has streaks of white in her hair due to mana strain. Personality She is violent, strong, tomboy and merciless towards anyone who holds negative emotions and or intentions against Rudeus. However, despite the outer aggressiveness, Eris also has a high level of shyness, often hitting Rudeus for touching her suddenly even tho she does the same to him. She and Rudeus have a mutual inferiority complex where both would assume the other is more wonderful than themselves, easily leading to misunderstandings. Originally, she had a tendency to constantly release blood lust, but later controls it after years of training at the Holy Land of Swords. She is named the 'Mad Dog' due to her personality of bearing fangs at anyone for a period of time and is noted to be 'free'. She also has a high libido, often attacking Rudeus but it was later toned down after aging. Background Her full name is Eris Boreas Greyrat. Boreas Greyrat was one of the great noble families in Asura kingdom. Her behavior prior to meeting Rudeus was uncontrollable and violent. She was considered failure as a noble. After Teleportation incident she was accompanied by Rudeus and Ruijerd on her way to Central Continent. Back then, her biggest influences were Sauros Boreas Greyrat and Ghyslaine Dedorudia and her family is known to have a beast race fetish. She dies at the age of 70 due to old age and it happens after her daily training. She collapses onto her bed and never wakes up. Power and Abilities Note: This section is under construction and revision. Sword God Swordsmanship 『Sword King』 Her skill is so great that when she first became Sword King, Gal Farion offered her the chance to challenge him to become Sword God an opportunity that not even Ghyslaine was given when she first became Sword King. Eris talent was so greatly recognized by Gal Farion that if Eris actually wished to, Gal Farion would have allowed her to become Sword Emperor by fighting Ghyslaine who was also a Sword King. North God Swordsmanship 『North Saint』 Taught by Auber the North Emperor, Eris reached the rank of North Saint. Magic Beginner Magic She reached beginner level magic after being taught by Rudeus. She can conjure fire, appeared to be used to burn Gal Farion after she defeated him. Equipment Nameless Sword A sword made by Yulian Jalisco. Eris received it from Robin in volume 3. Phoenix Elegant Dragon Sword Dragon Emperor made and gave this sword to the first Sword God. It has the ability to nullify, or weaken (e.g. for strong opponents such as Orsted), fighting spirit. Eris received it from Gal Farion, the current Sword God, in volume 16 as a gift for being titled Sword King. Yubi Ori Prominent Yubi Ori or Prominent is a sword made by Yulian Jalisco, one of the 48 demon swords. Rudeus received it from Orsted and passed it on to Eris in volume 17. It is worth about 100,000 Asura gold coins. Achievements This is the current achievement that Eris gained through her adventure, action and training: * Sword King * North Saint * Elementary Fire Magic * Defeated Gal Farion with Ruijerd's help * Defeated North Emperor Auber Corvette with Rudeus and Ghyslaine * Defeated North King Twin Swords Knuckle Guard * A ranked Adventurer * Chopped off Dragon God Orsted's arm Quotes "I’m only good at swinging the sword every day and making babies with Rudeus." "As expected of Rudeus." Trivia * Eris is the goddess of War in the religion Rudeus has created. A wooden sword is currently taking the place as her symbol and is enshrined in the basement. * Eris name possibly come from Greek mythology that is the Greek goddess of chaos, strife, and discord. Her name is the equivalent of Latin Discordia, which means "discord". Eris' Greek opposite is Harmonia, whose Latin counterpart is Concordia. Homer equated her with the war-goddess Enyo, whose Roman counterpart is Bellona. The dwarf planet Eris is named after the goddess, as is the religion Discordianism. Other name also comes from Greek mythology like Anemoi, Boreas, Zephyrus. * When Eris left Rudeus after their first time together, she left her panties and stole a pair of Rudeus' underwear. The current whereabouts of her panties are not known. * In all previous loops where Rudeus didn't exist, Luke courts Eris and eventually the pair gets happily married. In that timeline, Eris only has the potential of sword saint. * In previous loops where Rudeus didn't exist, Eris nickname is Red Lion instead of Mad Dog/Mad Sword King. * Rudeus once referred to her as his Husband when he thought Zanoba might be confessing to him because in their relationship, Eris is the more sexually aggressive one and she made him feel like a maiden in love. While he gives arm pillows to his other wives, he would get one from Eris. * While Rudeus has a Harem consisting of his wives, Rudeus considers himself a part of Eris's Harem, which consists of himself along with Rinia and Pursena. * Like all who have descended from the Boreas Greyrat Household, Eris has inherited a love for Beast Girls. In addition, she also is fond of dogs and cats, possibly an extension to the inherited trait. * Even though she learned language, math, science, and etiquette in her childhood, she forgot all of them later on and can only read easier words. * Out of all of Rudeus's wives, Eris is the only one with large breasts. Because his other wives all had very small breasts, she and many others mistakenly assumed he only liked small breasts. * Eris dies at the age of 70. One day she collapses and passes away from old age. Navigation Category:Human Category:Dead End Category:Greyrat Household Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:North God Style Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Central Continent Category:Fittoa Region